


born 2 rule

by jambon



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Backstage, Ben tops, Kink, M/M, Mat bottoms, daddy - Freeform, lip biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Mat caught Ben’s eye during the filming of the four George’s song, and Ben is always fast to act on his impulses...





	born 2 rule

‘And I was the bad one.’ Mathew gives the camera a sexy wink. The filming for the four George’s song is nearly over, and this is one of the last scenes. Ben finds it hard not to break out of his character as George I as he watches the man next to him. In full costume and character as George II, Mat oozes sex out of every pore. Ben has always had a thing for Mat, ever since the Dick Turpin video. But recently it’s been getting harder and harder to surpress. All the roles Mat has been getting has been putting him right alongside Ben, and it’s been almost impossible not to reveal his feelings. It seems like the producers want them to be together, want it almost as much as Ben.

Mat catches Ben staring, and gives him a wink like the one he just gave to the camera- slow and seductive. For once Ben is glad for all of the white powder he has to wear, it's disguising the blush. He looks away, concentrating on getting this last shot in, trying not to think about Mat in that hot wig.

-

Twenty minutes later and Ben is inside the bathrooms, washing off the last of the makeup. He looks in the mirror, wondering what it is about him that means Mat hasn't come onto him yet. He's been giving as many signals as he can, shamelessly flirting between takes, making jokes about him being Mat's daddy throughout this particular shoot. So why hasn't it been working? Maybe he's been too subtle, maybe he's just not attractive enough and Mat simply isn't into him, or maybe it's the thing that Ben dreads the most; Mathew Baynton is straight. 

The only closed cubicle behind Ben clicks open. In the mirror, Ben sees the man standing in the cubicle, leaning casually on the doorframe. He drops his voice down to a deep, seductive tone. 'Hello, Ben. Or should I call you daddy?' A shiver runs down his spine. This is the moment he's been waiting on for years, but now that it's finally here he's nervous. Ben spins around, leaning both hands on the sink behind him. He tried to act cocky, casual. 'Hello Mat. What are you doing skulking around here.'

**Author's Note:**

> a tbh unsuccessful foray into the world of horrible histories fanfic, but ayup Amy and Sleevy you asked for this smh


End file.
